


Sob as Dunas do Sol

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Um único encontro quando ainda criança, criou um laço imenso de amizade e ternura entre duas almas distintas, que nem os tantos quilômetros que os separavam pôde impedir de ali florescer um grande amor.





	Sob as Dunas do Sol

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ BATMAN e SUPERMAN e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus criadores BILL FINGER/BOB KANE e JOE SHUSTER /JERRY SIEGEL respectivamente, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ UNIVERSO DIVERGENTE DO ORIGINAL. Bruce é o Rei/Sheik de um distante e esquecido Reino no meio do deserto, e Clark é só um menino comum que ainda não sofre com os fardos de ser o Superman.
> 
> ◈ Imagens de uso autorizada, criadas por [Vimeddiee (Viviana Medeiros/Vimeddiart)](http://vimeddiee.tumblr.com/post/81293057292/habibi-context-so-remember-i-drew-this) | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [Sob as Dunas do Sol - FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9sv3uf).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Sob as Dunas do Sol – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Uma madrugada depois de ouvir tantas e tantas canções árabes e encontrar lindos olhos azuis mirando-me não resisti e com a autorização da artista, criei uma arte de capa com as imagens ali achadas juntamente com uma fanfic para arrematar… Espero que gostem, futuramente farei umas revisões e mudarei algumas partes do enrendo, até lá seguimos com esse.

 

**Omry feek antia ma ghair antia… Minha vida é para você e ninguém além de você…**

* * *

 

  _Ley leye ley leyee oh oh wow wow_  
_Hadaee Tawila mada_  
_Wa ana nahos ana Wahala ghzalti_

 _Aman aman aman_  
_Omry feek antia  
_ _Ma ghair antia_

 _[Ley leye ley leyee oh oh wow wow_  
Oh noite, oh noite  
Tem sido um longo tempo  
E eu estou olhando para mim e para o meu amado

 _Aman aman aman_  
_Minha vida é para você  
_ _E ninguém além de você_ _]_

 

Num reino árabe perto do Mar Vermelho havia um Rei que possuía um império de riqueza imensurável. Seu filho o único herdeiro era um garoto diferente de todos, franzino mas muito esperto Bruce era o filho mais amado de todos. Seus pais o viram crescer e se tornar um belo príncipe, mas ao completar 10 anos eles vieram a morrer num ataque de saqueadores.

Cuidado desde então pelo súdito e mais fiel servo Alfred, Bruce cresceu se tornando um belo rei. Assumindo o reino e suas responsabilidades como tal. Os anos passaram e o reino crescera junto de seu príncipe agora magnânimo Rei Bruce Wayne.

No entanto muitos comerciantes voltaram-se ao mal, em virtude da cobiça. O reino antes próspero tornou-se refém de saques e brigas, mortos eram encontrados todos os dias, desde mulheres a crianças. O Rei cansado disso decidiu intervir por si próprio, já que seus soldados pouco conseguiam fazer.

Sob seu corcel indomado, ele se tornou um justiceiro mascarado. Baixo sobre suas roupas negras, quase azuis anis de tão escuras, ele seguia noite e dia defendendo a honra e o nome de suas terras. Muitos foram presos e julgados perante o povo. O reino agora estava em paz.

No entanto o mesmo não estava feliz no momento pois percebiam que seu soberano também não o estava. As más línguas diziam que ele jamais havia encontrado o amor. O que não se era de todo uma mentira. O jovem Bruce jamais se apaixonara, a não ser uma única vez em que um grupo de forasteiros fora encontrado quase morto antes de um Oasis da família. De tão cansados e debilitados eles criam que aquela visão era uma pura ilusão. Por sorte Bruce que na época era um jovem rapaz já órfão os encontrou e cuidou-lhes junto de Alfred e alguns outros servos do palácio.

A família era composta de pai, mãe e filho. Um garoto com talvez a mesma idade dele. Branco, cabelos negros como a noite, e olhos azuis tão límpidos quando as águas das fontes. Seu nome era Clark, mas o mesmo pediu para ser chamado de Kal-El.

Alguns dias depois a família Kent, fora embora das arábias, e desde então Bruce jamais vira seu súbito e único amigo de infância. Também seu grande amor escondido. E os anos se passaram desde então.

**_... ▬ ..._ **

Um dia a cavalgar com seu corcel pelas dunas do deserto sob o sol escaldante, achou ter visto a visão de um homem vestido de branco a voar. Uma miragem supôs ele devido ao tempo incrível que estava sobre o astro rei.

Mal foi sua descrença maior ao notar que o homem realmente estava ali a sua frente e que mesmo a voar a miragem aos poucos que se aproximava dela não desaparecia. Bruce quase morreu do coração. Pelos céus, o homem na sua frente era real e não mais não menos que o jovem Clark.

— Clark!?

— Bruce!

Eles se abraçaram. Conversaram alguns poucos minutos e mesmo assim Bruce não acreditava em sua sorte. O homem que tanto amou por anos a fio e em segredo estava ali a sua frente e a voar.

— Como você pode voar?

— Dom de família, mas somente eu o posso. Na verdade eu não sou daqui. Não de seu reino, não sou desse planeta. Me perdoe por não explicar melhor mas podemos dizer que sou de outro mundo.

— Isso é magnífico eu poderia dizer que você é um anjo, ou talvez uma entidade maligna. Mas como se encontras de branco e lhe conheci quando criança aposto que será a primeira escolha.

Clark se ruborizou por tão elogio. Comparado a um anjo por Bruce. Isso era estar no mais maravilhoso sonho do paraíso. Eles decidiram voltar ao palácio. Clark voava a seu lado e poucos metros antes de chegar ao seu destino ele decidiu por montar junto do corcel.

Seguiram mais rapidamente agora, o vento a roubar-lhes o ar junto da emoção de estarem tão próximos, colados um aos outros. Abraçados.

Desceram no estábulo e seguiram para dentro. Alfred era o único que sabia que o justiceiro mascarado era o rei. Ele os recebeu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver o jovem que resgataram da morte tantos anos atrás.

Alfred sorriu pois sabia que seu soberano estaria feliz com aquela presença. Rumara ao quarto escoltados pelo mais velho. Ao chegarem lá, Bruce se despiu detrás de um biombo e trocou de roupas. Ao sair indicou a Clark que o mesmo poderia se banhar e vestir roupas limpas. Ele seguiu para o trono enquanto o forasteiro fazia o que lhe fora dito.

Mais tarde Clark apareceu na sala de jantar escoltado por alguns servos, um banquete fora feito em sua homenagem pela visita ao rei. Eles comeram e beberam. Se fartando das mais belas iguarias ao som de música e dança. A conversa fluía e Clark contou mais sobre ser filho de Krypton. Bruce adorava ouvir sua voz, era um timbre agudo ao mesmo tempo grave, uma mistura única de sons.

O tempo passou a noite caiu e já quase de madrugada eles decidiram dormir, Bruce escoltou Clark ao seus aposentos. Se despediram. Cada um dormiu em sua cama felizes pelo reencontro. Na manha seguinte Bruce ordenou que Clark fosse bem tratado enquanto o mesmo estivesse fora. Passou o dia fora do palácio a resolver assuntos reais. Ao voltar à noite qual foi sua maior alegria que ver Clark a sua espera na porta do palácio.

— Você voltou tarde.

— Tive inúmeros assuntos a resolver meu amigo —  _"amigo" como ele gostaria de lhe chamar por outro nome, talvez consorte, marido, companheiro._   _Ah Bruce, não divagues tanto ele não aceitaria. Vocês são de reinos diferentes, culturas diferentes._

— Bruce algo de errado?

— Nada Clark só pensei que seria mais agradável se fossemos cear logo, mas antes preciso de um banho.

Rumaram para dentro. Bruce se trocou enquanto Clark esperava sentando no quarto a folhear e ver o número enorme de objetos magníficos de decoração além de uma pequena biblioteca particular. Que havia ali.

— Vejo que gostou dos livros.

— Sim a cultura árabe sempre me foi fascinante por isso que viemos algumas vezes aqui à primeira foi quando nos encontramos. Não conhecíamos o lugar e nos perdemos, mas você sabe a história pois garças a ti sobrevivemos para viajar mais vezes.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso e seus pais?

— Faleceram há alguns anos, sobrou somente a mim na minha família. Tanto humana quanto alienígena.

— Perdão Clark não sabia. O mesmo ocorreu comigo aos dez anos, lamento sua dor.

O clima ficara denso então, para amenizar seguiram ao jantar. Dessa vez a noite foi mais tranquila que antes. Bruce perguntava quais os motivos dele voltar novamente ao reino mas Clark fugia do assunto sempre que possível.

Determinado momento da conversa o sono lhe abateu e decidira que já era hora de dormir. Os dias se passaram quase na mesma rotina, comiam juntos em quase todas as refeições possíveis e a noite cada um em seu quarto a dormir.

Clark se mostrou um grande amigo, alem de ser um ótimo intérprete estrangeiro e com chances de se tornar diplomata. Bruce sorria com a chance de ter seu amigo por perto e com mais tempo para ficarem juntos caso lhe desse um cargo no palácio. Ele sabia pelas conversas que tiveram que o mesmo não desejava voltar a América, sua segunda terra natal pois ali não havia nada para si desde a morte dos pais. Assim como o outro planeta que atualmente pelo que soubera estava destruído, tal como o coração de Clark ao falar de seus pais falecidos e o dele por lembrar-se dos seus.

Bruce entendia o porquê, já tivera o mesmo sentimento à diferença que para si sobrou um reino para governar sozinho, não que Alfred o ajudasse nem seus chefes de estado. Mas ele não possuía um conjugue e isso era doloroso.

Um noite Clark seguiu para o quarto de Bruce pois os mesmos conversavam animadamente, enquanto se banhava atrás do biombo Bruce perguntava quais livros árabes Clark já havia lido, pois o mesmo já confidenciara ser fã daquela cultura¹.

 _Antarah ibn Shaddad²_  e os diversos Contos de As Mil e Uma Noites³ eram seus preferidos ele dissera. Bruce sorriu, possuía cópias deles em seus aposentos e mostraria ao amigo após o banho. Se trocou e seguiu para a estante dos livros. Clark já se encontrava lá.

— Vejo que desenterrou seus favoritos entre minha lista nada pequena de livros meu amigo.

— Oh sim Bruce, eu meio que estava a procurar e os vi. Magníficos, exemplares muito antigos não?

— Sim, estão na família a gerações minha mãe lia eles para mim quando criança. Aprendi matemática, arquitetura e muito mais somente com eles. Não que esteja desmerecendo meus professores mas à leitura me ajudou em muito.

— Possui algum conto preferido?

— Sim vou lhe mostrar.

Se aproximou de Clark para pegar o livro da estante, no entanto ambos tiveram a mesma ideia e o toque foi inevitável, suas mãos se chocaram. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu-os. O calor que irradiara do toque foi tão grande que antes que se dessem conta o livro jazia no chão e suas mãos se tocavam com mais afeto, os lábios se conectaram. Um beijo forte e necessitado. Faminto.

Ao notar o que fizera Bruce recuou, ele não podia. Não sabia se Clark queria, mas o mesmo respondeu. Que confusão se metera.

— Perdoe-me Clark eu não devia.

— Não Bruce, eu que não deveria. Eu já devia ter lhe contado. Eu não vim aqui somente para fugir do passado eu vim para ter ver.

— Disso eu desconfiava Clark mas o que motivo tem haver com o beijo? Você é meu amigo a saudade um dia seria inevitável.

— Não a saudade de um coração apaixonado.

Apaixonado, como aquela palavra era bendita. Então seu amigo também sentia o mesmo por ele. Ambos se olharam, íris contra íris.

— Você me ama?

— Sim Bruce, desde aquele primeira vez que lhe vi quando pequeno, logo após meu resgate das garras da morte de frente aquele Oasis.

— Você me acharia louco se eu dissesse que sinto o mesmo?

— Acharia louco se não o dissesse, pois vi em seus olhos que você também o sente.

Os lábios mais uma vez se tocaram. Seus corpos necessitavam daquilo. Mãos, pele, cama. Antes mesmo que o dia amanhecesse por completo o amor entre os dois fora consumado.

— Case-se comigo Clark?

— Você esta louco Bruce, nos matariam. As pessoas elas...

— Clark, meu amor – amor como se sentiu inebriado por aquela palavra. – Eu sou o Rei. Antes de mim foi meu pai e o pai do seu pai e assim por diante. Minha família reina a gerações e nunca se teve história antes de alguém ter sido morto por ter um consorte. Alguns reinos o fazem mas o meu não.

— Então nos poderemos nos casar sem medo de represálias?

— Sim meu querido oceano de emoções, nos poderemos – um beijo foi inevitável.

— Então aceita se casar comigo Kal-El?

— Sim meu caro amado.

Os preparativos foram feitos, a festa organizada. Enfim o Rei desposaria um cônjuge. Clark o filho da América casado com Bruce à sombra e a luz da Arábia. O Rei e o Consorte. Conjugues em vida e exaltados como um só.

Meses se passaram e um dia o Consorte amanheceu doente, foram-se semanas passando mal como se houvesse comigo algo de errado. Médicos foram chamados, o povo estava inconsolável a pensar que talvez seu Rei pudesse se ver triste novamente, caso a doença do Consorte não tivesse uma cura.

Mas um milagre aconteceu, os médicos disseram que só poderia ser obra divina. O Consorte estava a esperar um herdeiro. E eles que imaginavam que o reino não teria um sucessor de sangue se enganaram erroneamente. Seu Rei Consorte possuía o dom da vida em seu ventre e ele agora estava a gerar um herdeiro ao rei.

Nove meses depois nascia Abbas Isnar Kent Wayne, O Leão Forte. O reino ferveu-se de festa e alegria.

— É um menino Bruce. Um menino — lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do consorte.

— Sim Kal-El nosso filho, que os céus nos abençoe com essa dádiva sempre e sempre.

A festa para o herdeiro fora imensa, durou sete dias e sete noites. Ele cresceu rodeado de amor e alegria. Foi ensinado como dirigir o reino e como ser um bom soberano. Quatro anos depois veio sua irmã, Farah Ânima a Alegre Pequenina, a princesa mais bela do reino.

A família viveu muitos anos felizes, os filhos cresceram e se casaram. O Rei e o Consorte tiveram lindos netos. E viveram assim por anos e anos até as dunas do deserto os levarem aos céus.

— Então foi assim papai que eles se conheceram?

— Sim minha filha foi assim que os pais de meus avós se conheceram. Agora durma pequena que preciso ir ver com andam as coisas com seu pai.

— Boa noite papá.

— Boa noite meu amor.

Um homem saiu do quarto deixando as luzes do corredor acessas. Seguiu até a sala para encontrar seu amor sentando baixo a luz de um abajur.

— Ela já dormiu?

— Sim como uma princesa.

— Nossa princesa linda.

— E nosso primogênito quando volta de viagem?

— Eu não sei querido ele disse que talvez amanhã. Mas porque a pressa?

— Eu não gosto de dar a notícia que um novo membro da família esta a caminho sem que todos estejam juntos.

— Você esta grávido novamente? Pelos deuses eu sou abençoado demais.

E eles se beijaram e foi assim que tudo acabou. O Rei e o Consorte. Seus filhos e filhas além de seus herdeiros depois de anos, seguiram se amando e transmitindo amor.

 .

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Muito provavelmente por ser uma história criada em poucos minutos, o enredo não esteja tão bem desenvolvido, no entanto peço que se tenha lido deixe um comentário sobre o que achou da história, mesmo que curtinha. Há uma versão alternativa que muda pouca coisa no plot da fanfic. No entanto não a publicarei, por somente trocar o final e não o texto por inteiro.
> 
>  
> 
> Iniciada dia 16/06/2015 às 00:00 || Terminada dia 26/06/2015 às 00:51
> 
>  
> 
> [Farah Ânima Alegre pequenina | Abbas Isnar Leão Forte](http://www.significado.origem.nom.br/nomes_arabes/)
> 
>  
> 
> Referências:  
> 1 - [Literatura Árabe](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Literatura_%C3%A1rabe%20)  
> 2 - [Antarah ibn Shaddad](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarah_ibn_Shaddad)  
> 3 - [As Mil e Uma Noites](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/As_Mil_e_Uma_Noites)
> 
> Notas: As pessoas geralmente confundem os Cavalos Frísios Friesian Horse com os cavalos árabes.
> 
> Os animais da raça frísia são cavalos de cor negra e pelos compridos nas pernas sob as patas. Possui temperamento dócil e fisicamente bastante robusto. É criado principalmente na Frísia, litoral norte dos Países Baixos Holanda de onde se origina seu nome. A datação de sua origem não possui uma precisão, mas é certo dizer que o cavalo era famoso na Idade Média pois é achado em trabalhos de arte daquele período. No século XVII foi usado para levar carga debaixo de sela. Devido ao seu esplêndido trote, o frísio foi também usado posteriormente para trabalhos leves.
> 
> Isto, infelizmente, limitou seu uso em agricultura e conduziu a seu declínio do número de animais no início do século XX. Ele quase foi levado à extinção durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial pois era muito utilizado para puxar os canhões, tendo restado apenas cinco garanhões e algumas éguas após a guerra. Uma procriação sistemática restabeleceu a qualidade da raça e seus números são crescentes atualmente.¹
> 
> Enquanto que os cavalos árabes podem advir de três raças diferentes Kochlani e Koclane ou Kailhan. Remontando há mais de 2.200 anos, impérios militares como os Caldeus, Persas, Hititas e Assírios utilizavam-se de impérios militares. Ele costuma não ser considerado uma raça propriamente dita, mas sim uma subespécie de equino, que participou da formação de várias raças, conferindo-lhes refinamento, resistência, inteligência e outras qualidades mais. Eles costumam ter cores diferentes variando do negro ao marrom e branco. São muito resistentes ao clima árabe, possuem orelhas pontiagudas e em pé.²
> 
>   
> 1 - Fonte: [Cavalo Frísio](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fr%C3%ADsio_\(cavalo\))
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 2 - Fonte: [Cavalo Árabe](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cavalo_%C3%A1rabe)


End file.
